The Accidental Spell
by NewDawn13
Summary: By chance, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy accidentally perform a body switching spell. Harry/Draco
**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all of it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **This is one of my first _Harry Potter_ fanfictions in a very long time! I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think! **

**HarryxDraco in later chapters.**

* * *

"The Boy Who Lived. Ha!"

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room in a black, overstuffed lounging chair. Sitting cross-legged on the floor doing Transfiguration homework was Pansy Parkinson, and, on a couch adjacent to Draco, sat his goons Crabbe and Goyle, who had just broken into a fit of laughter following their blonde leader.

"More like The Boy Who Lets Everyone Do Everything for Him!" Draco smirked, pleased with his wit.

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled loudly while Pansy shook her head and continued to do homework.

"I think that may be a little long, don't you think?" She said smugly.

Draco's smirk was quickly replaced by his usual scowl as he crossed his arms and sank lower into his chair. The laughter coming from Crabbe and Goyle soon subsided.

Draco huffed, "What are you even doing, Pansy? Since when do you do homework on a Friday?"

The focused girl on the floor ignored the question directed at her for a good fifteen seconds as she reached for a book titled _Advanced Transfiguration_. She flipped through a few pages before stopping at one and observing it with a quizzical look.

Finally, still looking at her book, she answered the blonde, who was now tapping his foot impatiently.

"Normally, I wouldn't. But McGonagall wants us to study Switching Spells and write three scrolls worth of information on how it can go wrong," she told him before flipping through more pages.

Draco smirked and pushed himself up in his seat, " _Switching Spells?_ " he said sarcastically. "Isn't that a little fourth year?"

Pansy sighed, "Well, yes, but this is human switching spells. You know, human transfiguration."

Draco scowled and folded his arms over his chest as the memory of being turned into a ferret surfaced from the depths of his memory.

"Sounds stupid," he mumbled.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded their heads in agreement.

"Actually, it's kind of interesting," she continued, oblivious to Draco's obvious disdain. "Did you know that there's a spell for body switching?"

"Body switching?" Draco asked, now genuinely curious.

Pansy flipped through more pages until she finally settled, "Yeah. I don't think we're going to go very much into it in class. It's just mentioned a few times, but it doesn't seem like something McGonagall would teach us."

"Of course not," Draco agreed half-heartedly as he stood up and began pacing around the room. "That kind of magic doesn't go along with the _Gryffindor_ honor code," he spat.

The dark-haired girl scoffed, "That unbelievably annoying Granger girl is in the same class as me. No surprise that she already knew all about human transfiguration." She said, rolling her eyes.

Draco turned to face his peers and started jumping up and down with his hand straight up, "Oo, ooo, _ooooo!_ "

Draco's three friends burst into laughter at his cruel intimidation of Hermione Granger. The blonde stopped and smiled smugly, admiring the affect he had on his friends.

"That's exactly what she did!" Pansy laughed before getting a stupid look on her face, "'Uhhhh I know the answer professor! Body switching can lead to mind merging! Even if the two bodies go back to their original owners, there is a chance the two people will still have moments in each other's minds!'"

The group laughed again at the Gryffindor's expense.

Up in Gryiffindor tower, Hermione Granger was having a similar, yet far less nasty, talk with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"I'm just saying, it would do you two some good to do your homework, too. Sunday night, you're just going to be stressed and rushed when you realize none of your homework is done." Hermione Granger said to her friends as she flipped through the pages of her _Advanced Transfiguration_ textbook.

Harry and Ron ignored her, both staring intently at the chess board in front of them, contemplating their next moves.

"Fine, don't listen to me. You'll regret it, though!" She scoffed.

"Do you have to be such a pain, Hermione? It's only Friday, we have plenty of time," Ron said before instructing one of his black pawns to move forward.

When Hermione looked at Harry for back-up, he only shrugged and instructed his bishop to move down.

She sighed heavily before reading her textbook.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes as Hermione read, Ron struggled with picking a next move, and Harry thought about quidditch.

Suddenly, Hermione spoke, snapping Harry back into reality and causing Ron to shout, "Oh come on!"

"Sorry, but I just came across something I didn't know," she said, more to herself than anything.

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled, knowing his friend was holding back a cruel joke.

Hermione continued excitedly, "Apparently there are a number of ways to a body switching spell to occur. Listen to this: 'In all of transfiguration history, there has never been a spell as versatile and as messy as Heinberg's human body switching spell. Unlike most spells, Heinberg's body switching spells can be simply achieved. While there is no certain way to know what determines some body switching spells to occur, it has been observed that there are at least five ways to complete this spell. The easiest of ways simply being stating a certain incantation during a certain time of day.'"

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Well that was vague."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement, "I'm sure they don't give any specifics in case a kid decides to try it."

Harry, annoyed that Ron still hadn't taken his turn, got up and joined Hermione on the ground, where she was sitting surrounded by books and parchment.

"Can I see that?" He asked, indicating the book Hermione held in her hands.

Hermione obliged, evidently happy Harry was taking an interest in school work.

Harry began reading where Hermione stopped. In the background, Ron and Hermione had started passionately bickering, Ron accusing her of 'ruining our chess game!'.

 _Human body switching spells are most well known for their negative effects. Body switching can last anywhere up to one minute to a lifetime. Do to the various amounts of ways to commit a body switching spell, it is unknown how many side effects there really are. However, it has been shown that different effects occur for different methods. In a few methods, even after two people are placed into their own bodies, they can still occasionally read the other's thoughts._

Harry paused and touched the scar on his forehead. He wasn't unfamiliar with being able to know someone else's thoughts. He wouldn't tell Ron or Hermione this, but the body switching spell had sparked an interest in him because it had the potential to be a way to defeat Lord Voldemort.

He continued reading further down the page before he stumbled across something odd.

"I thought you said they wouldn't give any specifics, Hermione," he stated.

The bickering between Hermione and Ron stopped suddenly as Hermione turned around to face Harry.

"Well, yes, that was my guess. Why do you say that?" she said, a quizzical looking coming across her face.

"I just think it's odd that they would put what looks like a spell in here," he said.

Hermione scrunched her face in confusion, "Do they really give a spell?" she asked.

Harry nodded his head and brought the book closer to his field of vision. He squinted his eyes and read out, " _Anima translatio_."

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco had just picked up Pansy's _Advanced Transfiguration_ book.

Hoping he could conjure up some more laughter from his friends, he had stated, in a voice similar to Hermione Granger, "I know the answer, Professor: _Anima translatio."_

Unbeknownst to them, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had just, out of sheer luck, said the phrase at exactly the same time.

What else the two didn't know was that, even more luckily, they had just performed the simplest method of Heinberg's body switching spells.

The two boys were not aware what had happened even when Harry was seemingly transported into a room of laughing Slytherins and Draco was met with Hermione's, "Odd that they would put that in there, a spell like that could go horribly wrong."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **Please tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed! New chapter to come soon.**


End file.
